


Weakness

by abstractconcept



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/pseuds/abstractconcept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a friendly match, Atobe looks for Shishido's weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Betas: Reddwarfer and Qtheallpowerful

Atobe tried to focus on Shishido, but his eyes kept sliding away, drawn to Ohtori. At first he thought something was wrong with his ability to read people, but then when Shishido stepped in front of his partner, Ohtori's face framed by Shishido's neck and shoulder, suddenly it made sense.

Atobe smiled. _Now **that** was interesting..._

In the name of experimentation, Atobe snapped his fingers, freezing Kabaji in place before he could return Ohtori's recent hit. "I'll get that one," Atobe said.

Kabaji, of course, agreed instantly, his large form reverting to placid stillness.

Atobe lashed out, sending the spinning tennis ball careening toward the tall, silver-headed boy standing at the baseline. Ohtori's eyes widened, but he didn't get out of the way quick enough and the shot grazed his cheek. Ohtori pressed a hand to his face, looking stunned.

"Atobe! What the fuck was that? What are you doing?" Shishido demanded, all snarl and sting and fierce, fierce protectiveness.

Atobe laughed lightly, taking the practice match for what it was—a chance to learn. "I'm just finding your weaknesses," he told Shishido smugly.

Shishido turned bright red, ready to rip into Atobe, but Atobe motioned for Kabaji to serve, and then the ball was in motion again, dragging them all inexorably after it.

Atobe let the ball pass him by several times before his eyes lit on Shishido again. He was still moving quickly, but there was something angry about his movements—some lack of control that he hadn't shown before. _Very_ interesting.

Atobe took the next ball, aiming at Ohtori again. This time, Ohtori was ready and stepped out of the way in time. He didn't seem too fazed by the unwelcome targeting, though his big brown eyes held a faintly hurt expression.

" _Atobe_!" Shishido growled. "That is _seriously_ uncool! What is your _problem?_ " He looked like it would only take one more shot like that before he gave up on the ball altogether and launched _himself_ over the net at Atobe.

Atobe grinned and got ready to serve. "Be awed by my prowess...and stop thinking about Ohtori," he goaded.

Flustered, Shishido missed the ball completely, but Ohtori picked it up. "It's okay, Shishido-san," Ohtori said, either missing Atobe's insinuation, or more likely ignoring it. Atobe volleyed, eyes locked on Ohtori. The ball hurtled over the net with gratifying speed, and Atobe's eyes followed it with satisfaction—neither Ohtori nor Shishido could possibly get there in time to return it.

Shishido bared his teeth. Suddenly, he was _there—_ in front of Ohtori and returning the serve with a viciousness he usually saved for—well, people other than his beloved captain.

Atobe dodged quickly, trying not to wince as the ball whistled past his ear.

Shishido nodded to him. "A weakness can be made into a strength if you use it right," he said grimly.

Atobe laughed and bowed a little to his opponent, gracious even in defeat. "I guess I'm not the only one with insight," he admitted.


End file.
